1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identification system and a method for identifying an object, and more specifically, to an identification system and a method for identifying an object by sensing pressure values.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of technology, smart appliances bring people with convenience of living. For example, the smart refrigerator can assist a user in managing food. The refrigerator is an important household appliance in the living for storing goods, such as food and beverages, in a low temperature. However, too many goods are often stored in a conventional refrigerator, and the user cannot remember expiration dates of all goods in detail, so that a lot of goods are expired to be discarded, or some goods run out without being supplied in time. Therefore, it has to provide a system and a method for storing information of the goods, so as to prevent the goods from being expired to be discarded or running out without being supplied in time. A conventional method for storing information of the goods is to place barcodes capable of storing information on the goods. However, this method only can store initial information of the item as it is put in the refrigerator. That is, it only can notify the user that the goods are about to expire, but cannot notify the user that the goods are going to run out. In addition, it has to place a barcode storing information on every goods in the smart refrigerator to achieve a purpose of monitoring all goods, so that it spends too much time and cost. Therefore, it is an important issue about the smart appliances to design an identification system for identifying the goods and related information of the goods automatically.